Love Undefined
by JaybiePepper
Summary: Slight AU with OC. Blurred love triangle between Lex Luthor, Clark Kent and OC Celine Accole.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a story focused around an original character, in a slightly altered universe. Clark, Chloe and Celine (original character) are all in college.

"Will you just leave me alone!" I growled, walking faster, trying to get out of the building.

"Why Would I do that?" He asked quickening his pace so he could step in front of me, blocking my path.

I had just finished my last class of the day and Andrew the ever persistent, annoying Andrew was bothering me once again. He was in my psych class and since the beginning of the semester he has had his sights set on me. I tried to be nice, but my patience was waning.

"Celine I know you like me." Andrew said leaning in for a kiss backing me against a wall.

"Stop!" I shoved at his chest, but my range of motion was limited.

"Is there a problem here?"

I sighed in relief at the sound of Lex's voice.

"Mind your own…business" My pursuers face faltered as he looked to see Lex Luthor. He gulped in terror as he slowly backed away from me. He looked like a gazelle caught in the stare of a dangerous predator. I quickly made my way to Lex's side. He looked livid his body was completely rigid with rage as he stared at Andrew. I grab his hand and squeeze it tight, trying to bring him back from the dark abyss of his mind. Andrew bolted and once he was gone from sight Lex relaxed slightly.

"Celine what the hell was that?" he asked me, tightening the grip on my hand.

"He's a guy from my class. He has an insufferable crush on me. I've tried to be nice because if I get in anymore fights I can be kicked out of school, but being nice obviously gave him the wrong impression." I sighed, leaning my head slightly against his shoulder as we walked.

"Why haven't you told me?" Lex asked as he absent mindedly stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. "Or even Clark you could have had him walk you home from class." He said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need you or Clark to be my manly man protectors. Look at my history, anyone who tries to mess with me normally ends up with a mouthful of dirt. I can take care of myself." I said somewhat offended. The only people who have ever gotten the upper hand on me were people affected by the meteor rocks and in my defense is an unfair advantage. In those not so rare cases I am grateful for my protectors then.

"Celine what would have happened just now if I wasn't supposed to pick you up?" Lex asked, staring down at me as I avoided his gaze. "You were pinned you may be able to defend yourself, but sometimes the odds aren't always in your favor you can't let your pride put you in danger. " He said, opening the door for me.

I ignored him, I knew he was right, but the situation I just found myself in was unexpected. Andrew had a crush on me but it seemed harmless.

"I'm sorry Lex. Thank you for being my hero." I said dramatically throwing my arms around his neck. He looked down at me smirking and shaking his head. I kissed his chin and quickly and turned on my heels to walk ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

My relationship with Lex was complicated to say the least. He was one of my best friends but something more. There was something deeper between us, but neither of us acted on it. I was frightened to explore the possibilities of us beyond kissing and careful touches, but I had an excuse I was chicken shit when it came to relationships evolving. I was a soon to be 21 year old virgin which is quite impressive considering my roommate and bed mate was a handsome Clark Kent. I had an irrational fear of sleeping alone. A week before my 18th birthday my foster mother and I were attacked in our home. The thought triggered the memory and took my back to that fateful night.

It was late Friday night and Clark pulled up to my unnaturally dark home. I thought nothing of it at the time as I waved goodbye and opened the front door. I called out to my mother but my ears were met with silence. I turned on the hallway light and walked up the stairs to find my mother's bedroom door closed and locked. I made my way to my bedroom and flipped on the light switch only to find the light bulb was burned out. There was enough moonlight shining through the window that I changed into my pajamas in the dark. I pulled back my covers and froze in horror. My bed was soaked in blood I stepped back screaming only to feel someone behind me. A gloved hand covers my mouth muffling my screams. They draw a sharp object to my neck.

"Move and you die." They whispered in my ear, breathing heavily. I was panicked and knew any fate that was ahead of me would be worse than death. I stomped on my assailant's foot as the blade bit into my neck. In the same moment I saw the door beside me shatter as Clark emerged. My heart was beating rapidly causing blood to rush from the wound. At the peak of my hysteria I pass out.

I came to later that night lying in a hospital bed with Clark and Lex on either side of me.

"Celine how are you feeling?" Lex asked brushing his hand through my hair.

"What happened?" I asked fingering the bandage at my throat.

"Don't worry about that now just try to relax." Clark said squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. The memories flooded back in a wave I gasped looked up worriedly to Clark. "Clark is my mother okay?" I asked sitting up trying to get out of bed. Lex held me in place.

"Celine you have to relax you lost a lot of blood." Lex said concerned forcing me to lie back down.

"Where is my mother?" I asked this time more frightened.

"Celine we don't know." Clark said, refraining from saying more.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked holding my breath.

"Celine the blood on your bed was tested and it's a positive match to your mothers. There are search parties out there looking for her, but the amount of blood found…" Lex hesitated to say more for it was grim.

"They'll find her." Clark said reassuringly.

"Clark why did you come back?" I asked, taking a deep breath. It was not certain my mother was dead I just had to say positive.

"Luckily Clark saw your jacket and was walking up to your porch when he heard your scream." Lex said in his usual suspicious tone masked with amazement.

I knew it was a lie Clark must have been half way home but picked up on my screaming with his inhumane abilities. Later that night or very early morning to some I was discharged after being questioned by the sheriff and a few more tests. I went home with the Kents. They set up the guest room from me and let me get to sleep.

I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat multiple times throughout the night. Days passed and there was no news of my mother. I continued to stay with the Kents and still was unable to get a restful night of sleep without pure terror sinking into my heart. My birthday passed and the search for my mother was given up. The Kents welcomed me into their home and hearts. They tried to help me with my restless nights by taking me to doctors and trying different medicines. None of it worked. One night I snuck into Clark's room. He allowed me into his bed and since that night I have slept soundly and peacefully with him by my side.

I was pulled out of the memory with Lex catching up to me.

"So Celine have you decided if you are spending spring break in the mansion with me or on the farm with the Kents? Lex asked, putting his arm around my back.

"Well that depends are you going to come on our Smallville reunion camping trip?" I asked, placing my arm around his waist.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why would you want to go camping when we can sit by the warm fire in the mansion all nice and cozy?" Lex said opening the car door.

"We can do both. Camping trip is tonight (Friday) to Sunday and then cozy mansion the rest of the week. Plus wouldn't be nice to have a weekend free of LuthorCorp and Lionel?" I asked; with a half smile half grimace. I was not a fan of Lionel and I could tell he didn't approve of whatever could develop further between Lex and me.

Lex walked around the car and started the engine. "Who is all going?" He asked, pulling out of the illegal parking spot.

"I know Clark, Pete, Chloe and Kaden will be there and a few others and I'm sure Lana will be there." The name left a sour taste in my mouth. I normally played nice with her because she was Clark and Chloe's friend. Though to put it the nicest way possible I thought she was a judge-y little… thing that always placed the blame on someone else. Always the damsel and always a thorn in my side.

"Sounds like a cat fight waiting to happen." He said, glancing at me with a classic Lex smirk that always made my stomach do a somersault.

"I already promised Clark and Chloe I'd go. I don't think there will be a cat fight I love Chloe and Kaden. Besides don't you want to share your tent with me?" I asked, looking down. I held my breath waiting for his answer.

"Of course, rather it be me than Clark." He said backhandedly. Lex knew about my sleeping arrangement and to say the least he wasn't a fan. Nothing between us was defined, but I could tell it made him a little jealous. "Though I have to say I rather share my nice big comfy bed with soft silk sheets with you instead." He said, with a devilish smile.

"If you do this with me I will love to spend the rest of spring break with you." I said, blushing. Lex had no clue of my virginal status and I was embarrassed he would find out. I knew he was an experienced man I just didn't know the magnitude of partners he may have had and it kind of scared me on two levels. First that my lack of experience would be obvious and on an ego level that I could end up just another number a notch on the bed post.

"How could I say no to that." He said grinning. "I'll drop you off at the Kent's and meet you at the camp site and 8p.m." he said, grabbing my hand quickly giving it a squeeze.

I dozed off the rest of the car ride back into Smallville. He dropped me off with the promise of seeing me later that night. Martha came outside and greeted me with a hug.

"We've missed you Celine." Martha said, grabbing one of your bags.

"I've missed you too. How are you?" I asked walking beside her up to the house.

"I'm doing well, happy to have Clark and you home for the break." She said smiling her sweet genuine smile.

"Martha if it is okay with you I think I'm going to spend some of the break with Lex after the camping trip." I said, biting my lip, wondering what she was thinking.

"Oh, are you and Clark fighting?" She asked, opening the front door, leading me in.

"No. it's... Martha I haven't told this to Clark yet, but I think…I'm falling hard for Lex." I said, looking down. Since my mother passed Martha stepped into the role of supportive, understanding mother I just didn't know how supportive she would be of my feelings for Lex.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think spending some time with him one on one would be good for you." Martha said, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"So it's okay with you if I stay with him at the mansion for spring break?" I asked surprised.

""Honey, I know we've had our doubts about Lex, but don't let that stop you from perusing your feelings." She said motherly.

"I just don't know if he has the same feelings for me. We are a lot closer than average friends, but he's never made any indication he wants to define it." I said, biting my lower lip.

"Sweetie, he drove all the way to Metropolis to pick you up from school even though you could have road home with Clark and Chloe that is definitely more than a friend gesture." She said smiling. "Celine you are a wonderful, smart, sweet and beautiful girl, I'm sure Lex is just as nervous as you to admit his feels for you." She continued, turning away to pull muffins out of the oven.

"It doesn't help that he thinks there is more between Clark and me." I said, taking a seat at the table.

"You just have to show him there isn't. Celine just by the way Lex looks at you I can tell he fancies you to be more than a friend." Martha said leaning against the counter.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Clark came in the front door with a bag over his shoulder.

"Huh..Nothing, just girl stuff, Um, I'm going to take my stuff upstairs and get my things ready for the camping trip." I said, stammering, worried he may have heard our conversation, I wasn't prepared to tell Clark my feelings for Lex. I headed for the stairs and then paused to turn back to Clark and Martha. "Oh, yeah I invited Lex to come on the camping trip." I said smiling and then ran up the stairs.

I went to my room and started packing for the trip. Halfway through packing there was a knock from the doorway. I looked up to see Clark leaning against the door jam.

"What's up?" I asked closing my bag, dropping it on the floor and took a seat on my bed.

"I was just curious if Lex was going to be picking you up?" He asked awkwardly, with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"That's the plan." I said, smiling. I could tell there was something more he wanted to ask. "Clark what is it?" I asked, leaning back against the headboard.

"Celine," He walked into the room, shutting the door. "Are you going to be sharing a tent with me or" He paused looking down. "or with Lex?" he asked, looking up to me biting his lip.

"Huh, Clark I," Now seemed like a good time as ever to tell him about Lex. "Clark I plan on sharing a tent with Lex and afterwards spend some time with him at the mansion." I said, hesitantly. "Clark I like Lex." I blurted out.

He seemed to be mauling this over. He sighed and walked over to the bed to take a seat. "Are you going to ask him out?" Clark asked, turning to face me.

"No, not till I know he wants to be in a relationship." I said looking into his crystal gray blue eyes.

"Just be careful Celine I just don't want to see you get hurt." He said, pulling me into a tight hug.

Lex arrived on time as promised in a large SUV. Clark loaded our things as Lex sat in the kitchen while I finished packing up some special treats Martha made for us. I could tell Lex was following me around the kitchen with his eyes, making me slightly self-conscious. Once I was finished Clark and I said our goodbyes to Martha and Jonathan and as I walked off to the SUV I saw Jonathan pull Lex aside. I was mortified I looked to Martha and she smiled regretfully while mouthing "sorry."

"Clark what are they talking about?" I asked getting in the passenger side seat watching intently trying to read Jonathan's lips.

He smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He started laughing.

I rolled my eyes and held my breath as I watched Lex make his way to us, he pinned me with a sexy smirk.


End file.
